King Of Smashers
by Hurricanium Insanium
Summary: Its the first ever King Of Smashers tournament! But there's something sinster going on behind the scenes... Rated T for blood, cursing,fighting, and some sexual content.
1. Prologue: Angst, Heroism, OCs, and Evil

Hurricane: Just a disclaimer, we do not own KOF or Super Smash Bros, KOF belongs to SNK and SSB belongs to Nintendo.

Konju: Just a minder( in other words minds his own business unless he thinks it involves him).

PROLOGUE

It was relatively early in the morning when K' woke up. He looked out the window over the Southtown streets. After a few minutes, he got out of his bed and headed into the kitchen. He saw a cream-colored envelope, stamped with a circle that had two lines forming a right angle, which he instantly recognized as the symbol or the Super Smash Bros. Tournament. He opened it and looked at what it said.

"To 3-time KOF champion K' and whoever else it may concern…"

Congratulations! You have been invited to participate in the first Annual "King of Smashers" Tournament!

_You will be fighting against some of the best warriors in the world, in either the double elimination tournament or the Double Tag Team Tournament._

_If you are going to fight in either tournament, you must come to Geese Tower at exactly 5:00 A.M. Saturday May 23. Please bring the essentials (clothes, toiletries, etc.)_

_NOTE! You must bring at least __THREE __outfits with you in order to fight in the tournament: One __Red, __one __Green, __and one __Blue._

_We sincerely hope you will be able to attend._

The Southtown Fighting Circuit &

_The Super Smash Network_

K' threw the letter down on the table in front of Maxima and his sister, Whip.

"I don't think we should go," K' said. "You remember the last fighting tournaments we've been in? We've had to fight a crazy clone of me, a psycho who wanted to blow up Southtown, The leader of NESTS, Rugal, some freakshow who could fossilize things, and some weird extredimensional being, not to mention all the weird KOFers!"

Maxima read through the letter, then said, "To hell with what you think, K'. We're going!"

Whip just yawned and griped, "I don't give a damn, so I'm gonna go back to bed…"

As his sister walked away, K' thought, _"I thought __**I**__ was the angsty one…"_

ELSEWHERE IN SOUTHTOWN…

Kyo finished reading a letter identical to the one K' got. He was sitting in a small café, reading the letter a peculiar-looking person in a green tunic with a green nightcap and enormous elf ears handed to him.

"So, Mr., um…"

"The name's Link," the man replied.

"Right, Link, does it cost anything to enter?"

"Nope. Actually, you get paid to fight."

"…You're shitting me, aren't you?"

"Nope!"

"And I have 3 weeks to get ready?

"Yep! You better train a lot, too. There are some pretty tough brawlers…"

"Aw, come on! Tougher than the reincarnation of an 8-headed snake demon?"

"Yes."

"…Damn. I really have to train for this. Oh, just out of pure curiosity, how many fighters will there be?"

"If everyone answers to these letters, close to 70."

"Damn! That's a lot of fighters!"

"…You curse a lot."

"No, shit!" Kyo didn't say anything after that, partially because he couldn't think of anything else, and also due to the fact that there was currently a sword being pointed at his neck.

"Look, Kyo, join the tournament or don't, I don't care, just stop cursing."

"O…okay…"

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT…

An 8-year old boy with long, spiky silver hair, a grey t-shirt, and white cargo jeans stared at the letter in his hands. His name was Cyclone Storm, and he was going to prove to the world that he was the world's greatest fighter. (Sure are a lot of people trying to do that T.T) He was sitting on top of a gigantic pillar of rock, and was asking the person standing next to him a question.

"So, big bro Hurricane, do you think we should go to this?"

The person in question, Hector "Hurricane" Storm, ran his fingers through

his black-and-red hair, sighed, and said, "I guess so, seeing as all our other siblings are also."

"Sw33333t! I can't wait to see all the fighters that'll be there!" Cyclone said. He stood up and looked out over the vast desert in front of the pillar. "How long will it take to get to Southtown?"

Hurricane pulled a GPS out of his jacket. "If we travel during the night, we should get there by the 23rd."

"Wow. That's cutting it close."

"Yeah, so we should get moving." With that said, Hurricane jumped off the pillar, with Cyclone close behind. They both created a small tornado, which allowed them to move through the air easily. As they traveled, one thought crossed through Cyclone's mind.

_"Wait… WE FORGOT TO HAVE LUNCH!"_

AT THE SMASH MANSION…

Marth was looking at the flyer posted on the bulletin board outside the dining hall.

"King of Smashers?…" He was standing there for a few minutes, pondering what this new tournament would be like, when…

"Hey, Marth buddy! Long time no see!" a red-headed swordsman said.

"R-Roy?" Marth stuttered. He couldn't believe his eyes. Roy, the original backup to Marth in the Melee tournament, was here, in the Smash Mansion, with all of his fighting gear. "W-why are you-"

"Shush, shush, Marth-meister. I'm here for the new King Of Smashers tournament!"

"Really?" Marth was shocked that an old Smasher like Roy could make it into the KOS tournament. From what the flyer said, it was only for the "Best of the Best." Anyone who was booted from a tournament was NOT one of the Best of the Best.

"Yeah! I had Ike and Cap. Falcon pull a few strings so I could get in, with a few friends."

Marth shuddered. Roy had few friends, and the ones he had were crazy, (ie. Young Link, Mewtwo, Pichu, and a certain blonde ninja with an orange jumpsuit.) He thought silently, "_This'll be hell…"_

IN ANOTHER DIMENSION…

Orochi sighed. It had been 12 years since that damn Kusanagi sealed him away in another dimension. He had been stuck shifting from all-powerful snake demon with 8 heads, to 8-headed snake demon who ruled nothing but a bunch of crap in space. He was floating around when he bumped into a strange blue man who was clutching his chest.

"Who the hell're you?" Orochi asked in a menacing voice.

The main in blue simply replied, "I am Tabuu."

Orochi involuntarily shuddered. The name just sent chills run down his spine. "I-I'll just leave you be," he stuttered, and then fled away as fast as he could.

Tabuu stared at the fleeing Orochi, then went back to his business. He had othet hings to do than talk to some 2-bit minor demon…

hh Tabuu paused. He looked at the demon floating away. He recognized him as the legendary 8-headed snake demon, Yamata no Orochi. He quickly vanished, than rematerialized in front of Orochi.

"Waagh!" Orochi screamed. He wasn't expecting this man to suddenly appear in front of him.

"I have a… proposition for you, Yamata no Orochi…"

"What do you want?"

" I want to help you escape from this desolate world, and reclaim the human world as your own, but I will only help you if you swear allegiance to me…"

"Hell no! I'm Orochi! I serve no one but myself! I do what I-" Orochi could not finish his monologue, for Tabuu had grabbed him by the throat. He looked into the two dark pits that were Tabuu's eyes.

"YOU WILL SERVE ME!"

Orochi realized that he was dealing with a demon possibly more powerful than him. For the sake of his own hide, he meekly said, "Fine, I'll serve you."

Tabuu smiled. "Good…"

Hurricane: Thanks for reading! Please review! Expect to see the first chapter on May 23rd!

Konju: Wow, you're actually sticking to a guideline? That's a first…

Hurricane: Shut yo' mouth, foo!


	2. Thank You for Flying Air Master Hand!

Hurricane: I ain't saying the disclaimer. You should know by now that I DON'T OWN KOF!!!!!!! Again, I apologize for not getting this in on time. I'm really sorry!

Chapter 1

"Thank you for Flying Air Master Hand!"

_4:45 AM, Inside Geese Tower._

Kyo let out a long yawn. He couldn't believe he had to get up at freaking 4 in the morning just for some stupid fighting tournament. He looked for a place to set down his three enormous bags (all filled with outfits and, strangely enough, a bottle of sake.) He put his bags down with all the others, then sat down in one of several plushie beanbag chairs located around the lobby. All throughout the lobby, there were KOFers talking, reading, practicing, or sleeping. Kyo could hardly believe all the people who arrived to take place. He took out one of the manga he'd bought the day before and began to read.

_4:50 AM_

Kyo woke up from his catnap to find himself staring himself in the face. He paused. Last he checked, he didn't have dark skin, red eyes, or his old school uniform.

"Wait a… you're that freaky clone of mine, um, Kusanagi, right?" Kyo asked. The clone didn't answer. He just walked away, tripping Shingo in the process.

*******

"Geez! What's that guy's problem?" Shingo muttered to himself. He didn't notice the short brunette girl walking behind him. She was dressed in a bright pink version of Kyo's (and Shingo's) school uniform. Shingo paused, too fast for the girl to react. She ended up walking right into his back.

"what the-" Shingo turned around and stared the girl directly in the eyes. "Kyoko! Why are you following me??!" The girl, Cosplayer Kyoko, started to tear up.

"I-I- I just wanted to help you *sniffle* in the *sniffle* tournament!" Kyoko started bawling. Immediately all the people in the lobby stared at Shingo and the now-crying Cosplayer Kyoko. Shingo started to panic. He didn't know what to do with a cat with a splinter, much less a crying girl! He pulled out his notebook and began to thumb through the pages, hoping to find something that would help him.

THWACK! Shingo fell backwards unconscious. Kyoko had hit him, in the space of 5 seconds, in the face, gut, and in the, erm, male weak point several times. She walked away, leaving the others to take care of him.

4:55 AM

K' was half asleep in one of the beanbag chairs, waiting for whatever was going to happen next, when he noticed a blue-haired girl in pink leather walking by. He realized it was Kula, and he began to blush furiously. He was about to get up to talk to her, when a guy who looked like Tetsuo stepped in front of him. K' groaned.

"Dammit! What do you want, Tetsuo?" A vein bulged in the Tetsuo look-alike's forehead. He turned his left arm into a drill and shouted out, "I'M NOT FUCKIN' TETSUO, YOU BASTARD! I'M K9999!!!!!"

K inwardly chuckled. He couldn't believe how retarded K9999 was. He had totally lost his cool just for being called Tetsuo. "whatever you say… Tetsuo."

K9999 started to tremble. His arm began to bubble and throb. Just as it was about to turn into an enormous tentacle…

"_**Diamond Breath…" **_Kula held her hand close to her mouth, then blew out a stream of ice crystals which froze K9999 into an enormous ice crystal. Kula walked over to K' and said, "I call it a 'Tetsuo-cicle.'" K' let out a rare laugh, then said, "Don't you think the name's a little long? Why not 'Tetsuo a la mode?'" Kula giggled, then replied, "Because he's not covered in ice cream!" At this, both K' and Kula broke out laughing uncontrollably. After a few minutes of that, they heard a voice that was gradually getting louder.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" Cyclone shouted out as he ran into the lobby, tripped over the unconscious Shingo, then hit his face on the frozen K9999's tentacle. Kula walked over to him and asked, "Are you OK, kid? That was a pretty nasty fall you had there."

Before Cyclone could answer, Hurricane ran him over with a motorcycle that looked suspiciously like Kyo's. He picked up Cyclone, then said, "Dammit, Cyc! You gotta watch where you're going!" He paused, looked Kula over a couple of times, then said, "Nice rack." At that precise moment, a gigantic gloved right hand crashed through the wall, Kula and K' both punched Hurricane in the face, four other people ran into the building, Shingo woke up, then passed out because Mai was hugging him, and K9999 finally broke out of the ice that was encasing him. The gigantic hand shouted out (if a gloved hand can even do that -_-;), **"ATTENTION, ALL KOFERS! I AM MASTER HAND, ONE OF THE SPONSORS OF THE KING OF SMASHERS TOURNAMENT!" **Everyone paused to listen to what Master Hand was saying. **"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I'm one of the sponsors of the KOS tournament. I was sent here to take you all to where the tournament is taking place."**

"Wait up!" K' said. "How can YOU, a gigantic Mickey-Mouse hand be a sponsor? How can you even talk?"

**"The answer to that, my silver-haired friend is: I JUST CAN. Don't like it, deal with it. Now then, where was I?" **Master Hand started tapping his finger on the floor, trying to remember what he was saying before. Unfortunately, he was tapping with the proportional strength of someone's index finger, which for him was pretty strong. He was also tapping on the unconscious Shingo's back. Everyone winced as they heard Shingo's spine and ribs fracture.

**"Ah! No I remember what I was about to say!" **Master Hand paused, floated into the air, turned to face the city, and shouted out, **"HEEEEEEYYYY, MASTER JET!" **Suddenly, an enormous commercial airliner flew right into the lobby of Geese Tower. It landed right on the stairwell (and miraculously didn't kill anyone.) Master Hand pointed at the jet and said, **"You. Put. Luggage. In. Jet. Then. Get. In. Simple?"**

Before anyone could say "Orochinagi," all the luggage and all the fighters were in, ready to go. Master Hand then whispered to whoever was piloting the jet, **"Remember, you have to get them to the Smash Mansion before midnight. Other than that, take your time." **A red, metallic looking hand popped out of the window and gave him a thumbs-up. The jet then took off from the lobby, leaving behind a trail of smoke, and also leaving the once-beautiful lobby in ruins.

9:00 AM, Geese Tower

Geese woke up from a great dream. In it, he had killed the Bogards and that annoying Higashi guy, Rock was training to be his successor, and he had become dictator of the universe. He got up, feeling like it would be a good day. He put on his red fluffy robe, slipped into his comfy red slippers, grabbed his cup of coffee, then headed down to the lobby to get the newspaper. He had just walked out of the elevator when he noticed something was… different. He frowned as he saw scorch marks on the stairs. He grimaced when he saw frost on his one-of-a-kind Persian rug. He almost lost it when he saw the blood stains and remains of internal organs spread all over his favorite chair. What got to him, though, was the enormous hole in the cialing. He dropped his cup of coffee, then shouted at the top of his lungs…

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE??!?!?!?!!?!?"


End file.
